Reto a tu corazón: Una apuesta que perderás-ɢʀυvια
by LightKey27
Summary: Juvia tiene miedo de que Gray se enoje con ella por algo que quiere hacer—¡Ya sé cómo hacer que Gray esté de acuerdo!—Ju-Juvia quiere hacer una apuesta con usted Gray-sama.—Que comience el juego Juvia —Hoy Lyon fue a Fairy Hills a buscar a Juvia.—¡Hoy es el aniversario de Lamia Scale!—Debo detenerlos—Tú hiciste una apuesta ayer Gray [Fic para el reto de Octubre del foro: 413 days!


_**Reto a tu corazón: Una apuesta que perderás**_

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de octubre gruvia del foro 413 days!: Mini-escenario random**

* * *

—Juvia ¿por qué estás tan deprimida? ¿Qué sucede? –la menos de los Strauss se había preocupado al ver tan callada y alejada de su amado a su amiga

—N-no es nada Lisanna-san-dijo intentando parecer segura, pero su expresión triste la delató

—Vamos Juvia sé que te ocurre algo, puedes confiar en mí-le sonrió a la peliazul quien sintió que era mejor conversar el tema con alguien y tener una segunda opinión

—Bueno lo que sucede es que Juvia quiere hacer algo, p-pero está segura de que Gray-sama se enojará con ella y Juvia no quiere eso ¡Ella no podría vivir sabiendo que Gray-sama la odia! – y con una expresión de miedo y sus manos sobre su mejillas imaginó todos los escenarios posibles en la que Gray la abandonada mientras era observada por la albina y ahora una no tan sobria Cana

—¿Qué le ocurre a Juvia? –preguntó la pelimarrón mientras sacaba del dispensador de bebidas un energizante

—Al parecer tiene miedo de hacer algo y que Gray se enoje con ella-le explicó brevemente Lisanna mientras le compraba una botella de agua a Juvia para calmarla

—Juvia, no debería preocuparte eso, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras sin importar el permiso de Gray –le decía amablemente Lisanna e intentando tranquilizarla

—Juvia no sabe si es lo correcto-dijo un tanto afligida bebiendo de la botella que le habían dado

Las chicas ignoraban que estaban siendo espiadas o más bien escuchadas por dos personas

—¿Escuchaste eso Gray?-preguntó Erza a el peliazabache quien desde que Juvia había comenzado a hablar guardó silencio para escuchar la conversación, no es que fuese entrometido, simplemente que el profesor lo había hartado de tanta palabrería y apenas terminó la clase fue inmediatamente por una bebida, Erza decidió acompañarlo y ahí estaban ahora

—Si ¿Y?-contestó groseramente y casi se arrepiente de haberlo hecho cuando vio la cara con la que Erza lo miró

—¡¿Cómo que y?! Vas a ir a decirle a Juvia que puede hacer lo que quiera sin necesidad de tu autorización –le expresión con la que la pelirroja había hablado hizo tragar en seco a Gray quien ahora más pálido que de costumbre se estaba planteando el ir a hablar con Juvia —En este instante –y tras ver como Erza afilaba un cuchillo que quien sabe de dónde había sacado, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul, pero…

—¡Gray te voy a matar! –Natsu había interrumpido su camino dándole un golpe que lo mandó directo a una de las paredes de la universidad

—¡¿Y ahora qué quieres cabeza de flamas?!-gritó ya enojado el peliazabache dando un certero golpe a su contrincante

—¡Me dijiste que había un buen restaurante a dos calles de Magnolia!-gritó el de cabello rosa notablemente irritado a su rival

—¡Oh eso! –Gray sonrió maléficamente —¿Te gustó?-cuestionó atinando a golpearle a su compañero de clases

—¡Era un restaurante sobre ruedas, bastardo! –y así daba inicio otra de las típicas peleas que día a día protagonizaba este par en la universidad Fairy Tail

—¡Usted puede Gray-sama! –gritaba Juvia desde su lugar sacándole a Gray una sonrisa arrogante mientras seguía peleando contra su amigo y ahora rival, Juvia era conocida por su gran devoción a Gray, ella pertenecía a la universidad de Phantom Lord, pero hace algunos meses había cerrado por razones desconocidas y ella y su amigo Gajeel fueron transferidos a la actual universidad donde estudian

Todos los que veían la pelea hacían como si nada ocurriese, claro que cada vez se unía más a la pelea, aunque desconocieran el motivo hasta que…

—¡Juvia te buscan! –avisó Levy quien acababa de llegar de su clase de natación con su equipo "Shadow Gear"

—¿Quién está buscando a Juvia?-preguntó mientras se alejaba de la pelea de su amado y se dirigía a la puerta

—¡Lyon-sama ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!-preguntó en voz audible sólo para los que se encontraban cerca, pero Gray se había dado cuenta de que Juvia ya no lo animaba y cuando la pudo localizar frunció el ceño inmediatamente _¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota aquí?_ Se distrajo de tal modo que Natsu aprovechó y le dio un golpe que lo hizo estrellarse contra la máquina dispensadora de bebidas

—¡Hey Gray más cuidado que estos son mis bebés!-dijo acariciando a la máquina para luego comenzar a beber las bebidas que iban saliendo uno tras otro hasta el fondo, que por supuesto eran alcohólicas

Aprovechando el golpe que su amigo le había dado, decidió acercarse por pura curiosidad hacia donde estaba Juvia, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió, con mucho temor giró su cara hacia el dueño de la mano y pudo ver a una muy enojada Erza con algo de pastel en su cara, esto no iba a terminar bien para Gray

Por otra parte…

—Lyon-sama Juvia ya le había dicho que ella le daba su respuesta mañana-dijo en modo de regaño al albino

—Lo sé, pero no pude evitar pasar por aquí sólo para confirmar que lo estabas pensando será muy divertido ¿sabes?

—¿Lo dice de verdad? Es que Juvia nunca había escuchado de ese evento, pero Juvia tiene curiosidad-confesó con voz tímida al estudiante de Lamia Scale

—Veo que mi presencia no es de ayuda-dijo haciendo un gesto de incomodidad —Estaré esperando tu respuesta ahora en la noche, no sabes cuánto me alegraría que dijeras que sí-dicho esto el albino se retiró dejando a Juvia algo ruborizada por las últimas palabras escuchadas

Decidió entrar al aula, pues en pocos minutos Happy sensei llegaría y iniciaría con la clase y apenas lo hizo fue capturada inmediatamente por los brazos de Cana quien se encontraba con Lisanna en una de los escritorios, algo alejadas, para que nadie las escuchara

—Ya sé cómo hacer que Gray esté de acuerdo-dijo con voz siniestra la mejor bebedora de sake en todo Fiore, Cana era conocida en los bares por su hígado de acero

—¿De verdad lo sabe Cana-san?-preguntó con sumo interés e ilusión la peliazul

—Sí, verás lo que tienes que decir es que…-y ahí comenzó el plan que Cana había ideado al ver cómo Juvia se iba con Lyon y era seguida por Gray

—Y-y ¿Qué opina usted Lisanna-san?-preguntó dudosa a la albina

—Me parece que es una buena idea, así sabrás si Gray te quiere o no-le dijo con una sonrisa transmitiéndole confianza

—E-Está bien Juvia lo hará-dijo levantándose de golpe muy ruborizada y caminando hacia donde se encontraba un golpeado peliazabache

— ¡Gray-sama, Juvia tiene algo que decirle! –dijo con las manos hecha puños y voz temblorosa

—¿Eh? Ah hola Juvia ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme?-preguntó arrogante

—Ju-Juvia quiere hacer una apuesta con usted-le dijo más segura de sí misma

—¿Una apuesta?-eso había llamado la atención de varios quienes ahora escuchaban atentos la conversación

—Así es…J-Juvia le apuesta a Gray-sama que no puede permanecer un día sin estar junto a ella o ir a donde Juvia está, ella no vendrá a la universidad mañana y usted deberá esperar aquí hasta que ella vuelva, s-si Gray-sama se queda entonces J-Juvia se rendirá con usted-dijo en tono bajo—¡Pero si Gray-sama pregunta por Juvia o la va a buscar entonces deberá aceptar tener por lo menos una cita con ella-listo lo había dicho ahora solo faltaba la respuesta de Gray

—¿Esto es en serio? –preguntó algo desconcertado por lo que había escuchado al igual que los que observaban el inicio de la apuesta

—Sí que lo es Gray-sama –le aseguró Juvia

—En ese caso acepto. No te buscaré ni iré a donde sea que estés por todo el día de mañana Juvia Loxar…que comience el juego –dijo muy seguro de sí, pues estaba más que claro que Juvia no soportaría estar alejado de él ni por una hora, por lo que él salía ganando se libraría de ella y su vida estaría de vuelta a la normalidad… ¿Normalidad? ¿De verdad quería a Juvia fuera de su vida? Bueno no es como si se fuera para siempre, la seguiría viendo en las clases sólo que ahora sin esas molestas y vergonzosas declaraciones de amor ¡Era perfecto!

Desde unos asientos algo alejados de los demás, se podía apreciar a una albina que había estado tomando nota de todo lo que sucedía

—¿Qué te parece Mirajane? Gray ha aceptado-dijo la representante del grupo y presidenta estudiantil, quien al igual que casi todas las chicas de la clase, estaban informadas del plan de Cana

—No durará mucho esa sonrisa tan arrogante que tiene en su cara-dijo Mira refiriéndose a Gray quien se encontraba comprando algunas bebidas con sus compañeros

—Ya quiero que sea mañana-comentó la peliescarlata

—Será un día interesante-contestó la albina

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

—¡Hey hielitos escuché que hiciste una apuesta con Juvia! –gritó Natsu apenas vio que Gray había tomado asiento

—Sí, así es, si me quedo aquí todo el día ella me dejará de acosar y dejar de hacer esas cosas raras que me tienen harto-dijo comiendo un bocado del desayuno que había traído sin notar las mirada que las chicas les dirigían

—Bien puedes hacer tu jugada Levy-dijo Mirajane a la amante de la escritura que se encontraba con Lily, el gato de Gajeel que lo suele seguir a la universidad, en sus brazos por medio de un micrófono comunicador que de algún modo Mirajane había conseguido

—Perfecto, allá voy-dijo caminando hacia uno de los escritorios cerca de donde estaban Natsu y Gray

—Cana, debes estar pendiente a la señal-informó a la hija de Gildarts, el entrenador del equipo de fútbol americano, que estaba en una de los escritorios cercanos a donde iba a acontecer el plan bebiendo un poco de su reserva personal que traía en el sostén

—No necesitas repetirlo Mirajane-dijo más alegre de lo normal viendo como Levy se acercaba a hablar con Wendy, la menor de la clase, era ,muy inteligente para poder conseguir estar en una universidad a los 15 años

—¿No has visto a Juvia Wendy?-hizo la pregunta en voz audible para los chicos que estaban cerca

—No Levy-san, desde ayer no la veo, quizás esté con Gajeel entrenando, ya sabe que están en el equipo de natación-comentó Wendy mientras comía de la paga, es decir, del desayuno que Mira le había dado

—Qué raro, ella suele venir todos los días-dijo algo preocupada la amante de los libros, Gray había escuchado su plática, pero prefirió no decir nada, pero Cana apareció

—¡Juvia debe de estar feliz en este momento! –dijo sonrojada por la bebida y abrazando a Levy fuertemente

—¿A qué te refieres Cana?-dijo Lucy quien acababa de llegar y no sabía del plan, pues ayer no había asistido a clases, eso preocupó a las chicas quienes decidieron seguir adelante

—Hoy Lyon fue a Fairy Hills, los dormitorios del campus universitario, a buscar a Juvia-dijo sin temor alguno Cana, haciendo que Gray se atragantara con su comida

—¡¿Es en serio Cana?!-preguntaron Levy y Lucy al mismo tiempo, aunque está última mucho más sorprendida

Cana sonrió victoriosa, quizás el que Lucy no supiera del plan sería una ventaja, miró de reojo a Gray y vio que había capturado su atención hasta el punto que había dejado de comer

—Sí, ella aceptó gustosa, al parecer iban a un evento en Lamia Scale, no sé bien cuál, pero Juvia se veía muy emocionada por ir, además que se había arreglado mucho –sacó su botella de alcohol y dio una mirada rápida a Mira quien le guiñó el ojo en señal de que todo iba bien

—¡Es cierto!-dijo Lucy emocionada—¡Hoy es el aniversario de Lamia Scale!-gritó en voz audible para la clase _Esto es perfecto_ pensó Cana, pues las cosas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que las habían planeado

—¿Aniversario de Lamia Scale?-preguntó Levy confundida, pues en realidad no sabía que hoy celebraban eso

—¡Así es!-confirmó emocionada —Lamia Scale es una de las universidades que está asociada a Fairy Tail, cada año en su aniversario, la ciudad hace un festival en el que todos están invitados, hay muchos juegos, tiendas para comprar, restaurantes que preparan los mejores platillos y deliciosos postres para lucirse con los clientes y al final cada facultad hace un acto referente a las distintas carrera que ofrece, para culminar con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, todo para conmemorar la unión y fundación de ella-dijo Lucy emocionada al pensar en ello

—Ara, ara parece que ya has ido Lucy-comentó Mira mientras sonría divertida al ver cómo Gray las miraba con enojo

—En realidad no he ido, es sólo que en la última vez que fui a esa ciudad una señora me invitó y me comentó todo, pero no quería ir sola además

—¡Eso es Lucy!-gritó Natsu muy emocionado interrumpiendo a la rubia

—¡Iremos a ese festival!-los ojos le brillaban como un niño ilusionado, tanto era la emoción que lo embargaba que no notó que había tomado a la rubia de la mano haciéndola ruborizar

—¿Eh? ¿L-lo dices en serio Natsu? –preguntó nerviosa por tanta cercanía al pelirosado

—¡Esa es una excelente idea Natsu!-dijo Erza colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Natsu en señal de aprobación

—¿Lo que no entiendo es el por qué Lyon invitó a Juvia? Es decir ¿Será que ellos son…?-Cana había logrado sembrar la incertidumbre en todos los que no sabían del plan quienes se encontraban murmurando sobre lo que acababan de escuchar y mayormente en Gray que había roto parte de la silla

Lucy meditó su respuesta por unos instantes, hasta que una idea pasó por su mente

—Quizás sea por el túnel del amor-dijo de repente consiguiendo la atención de todos—Hay un túnel del amor en el que las parejas entran, dicen que dentro hay un espectáculo hecho por Sherry y Chelia Blendy, ya saben cómo son ellas-dijo sonriendo pues iría a ver eso y mucho más gracias a Natsu

—¿Será que Lyon le pedirá que sea su novia?-preguntó Lisanna quien aprovechó para incluirse en la conversación

—Ara, ara por eso Juvia-chan estaba tan nerviosa ayer-comentó Mirajane haciendo nuevamente que todos comenzaran a murmurar

—Es cierto, ayer Lyon la vino a visitar-comentó Erza

—Sí y ella estaba muy nerviosa de ir a verlo-agregó Levy

—¿Será que ese albino hizo su jugada maestra?-preguntó de manera intrigante Evergreen

—¡Declararse es de hombre!-gritó Elfman

Ante todo lo acontecido Gray no dejaba de maldecir en su mente, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió

—¿Sucede algo Gray?

—¡Loke!-gritó sorprendido —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Hoy hay un evento muy especial y tengo una cita a la que no quiero llegar tarde-dijo el elegante y conocido como mujeriego pelinaranja

—¿No me digas que lo de ese festival es cierto?-preguntó irritado elFullbuster

—Claro que lo es, es decir ¿cómo es que tú no estás enterado de que existe? Es muy famoso en esa ciudad, además de que se vuelve un lugar muy romántico para las parejas-dijo Loke recordando a cada una de sus conquistas con una sonrisa

Pero esa noticia cayó como balde de agua hirviendo para Gray

 **E** **l bastardo de Lyon + una hermosa Juvia = Juvia se alejará de mí para siempre**

 **Se irá a Lamia Scale, harán tareas juntos, se enamorarán, se casarán, tendrán treinta hijos y lo peor de todo…**

 **¡Se irá de Fairy Tail!**

—Debo detenerlos-dijo apresurado por salir, pero fue detenido por Loke

—Si mal no recuerdo tú hiciste una apuesta ayer Gray- _¡Es cierto, la apuesta!_ No podía ir a buscar a Juvia o perdería, pero debía ir a impedir que esos dos estuviesen juntos a como dé lugar

—¡Está decidido! ¡Fairy Tail irá al festival de Lamia Scale! –dijo Erza con emoción

—Además estamos invitados, el Director Makarov está en una reunión universidades, pero esta mañana Polyushka-san me dio la noticia de la invitación de Lamia-dijo sonriente Mira a lo que todos gritaron de emoción

—Pero hay alguien que no puede ir ¿Cierto Gray?-Cana miró de manera retadora al mencionado quien no hizo más que formar puños con sus manos, pues era cierto ¡Todo por culpa de esa maldita apuesta!

—Pero Gray-san tiene derecho a ir, no sería justo que no fuera por esa excusa-dijo en voz dulce y tímida la pequeña Wendy, quien estaba siguiendo el plan

 _¡Los ángeles existen!_ Pensó Gray ahora tendrían que considerar el que él los acompañara

—Quizás si alguien se ofrece a vigilarlo podría ir-dijo Cana mirando en complicidad a Erza, pero ésta tenía los ojos brillantes y había cambiado su vestuario por un hermoso yukata, ella era conocida por estar siempre preparada para cualquiera ocasión

—¿E-Erza? –Preguntó preocupada Cana —La hemos perdido-dijo Mirajane por el comunicador —Una de nosotras tiene que…

—Yo vigilaré al idiota…gi-hi-nadie esperaba que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Gajeel, las chicas estaban nerviosas, pues no podían decir nada ya que sospecharían

—Eso no me lo esperaba cabeza de metal ¿Por qué te has ofrecido de voluntario? –Natsu le decía cabeza de metal por la increíble cantidad de piercings que el pelinegro tenía

—Eso no te incumbe Salamander-así le decía Gajeel a Natsu porque era su apodo en el equipo de baloncesto, Gajeel contestó secamente de brazos cruzados

—Pero debe existir una razón en especial-comentó Cana

Gajeel estaba decidido a no decir nada, pero cuando vio a Levy deprimida supo que las cosas se podrían malinterpretar, así que para evitar confusiones lo dijo

—Si Gray no la busca, Juvia perderá la apuesta y se rendirá con él, yo he sido testigo de las múltiples ocasiones en que este idiota la trata mal, ella es una obstinada también, además de muy idiota y eso complica las cosas, pero aunque no lo creas stripper, ella también sufre y si tú no estás dispuesto a tener nada serio con ella, entonces me encargaré de que así sea, quizás el otro cabeza de hielo la trate mejor-finalizó su explicación Gajeel y la clase entera había quedado en silencio

Gray y Lyon eran conocidos por pertenecer al equipo de hockey de sus respectivas universidades, además de que ambos tenían la costumbre de desvestirse, aunque Lyon no lo hacía tan seguido

—¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes idiotas?!-preguntó enojado por la reacción del gremio

—No hay duda que ustedes tienen un vínculo especial, Levy-chan ¿No te gustaría vigilar a Gray también? Quizás Gajeel necesitará ayuda –preguntó amablemente la mayor de los Strauss, con esa sonrisa de "más vale que lo hagas o me enojaré"

—E-está bien Mira-san-aceptó sin titubear la peliazul amante de los libros

—¡Bien, vamos al festival! –gritó Natsu y al finalizar las clases todos fueron a su casa para luego dirigirse a la estación del tren

.

.

.

—Lyon-sama, esto es hermoso, Juvia nunca había venido a este festival-la peliazul estaba asombrada con el hermoso ambiente que había en el festival, las luces, los arreglos, la comida

—Me alegro que hayas aceptado venir y me da gusto que te estés divirtiendo-respondió Lyon con caballerosidad

—Juvia le agradece la invitación Lyon-sama- _Aunque a Juvia le hubiese gustado que Gray-sama la hubiera invitado_

—¿Sucede algo Juvia? –preguntó el albino al notar el cambio de humor que había tenido la joven

—¿Eh? No-no es nada es sólo que…

—Estás pensando en Gray ¿Cierto? Él es muy afortunado al tener a alguien que lo quiera como tú lo haces, hace tiempo que me di por vencido contigo, pero sólo lo hice porque sé que Gray te quiere, sólo tenle paciencia él nunca ha sido bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, sólo quédate a su lado ¿sí? –Lyon se dirigió a uno de los puestos de comida e invitó a Juvia a comer

 _Quizás Lyon-sama tenga razón y Juvia no debe presionar a Gray-sama tanto, el problema es que si Gray-sama no viene hoy, Juvia no tendrá oportunidad de estás a su lado_ pensó triste al pensar en lo que traía consigo la apuesta que había hecho

 _Juvia espera que Gray-sama considere a Juvia importante y la venga a buscar …Juvia no se quiere rendir con Gray-sama_

.

.

.

—¡Vamos Gajeel déjame buscar a Juvia!-exigía un desesperado Gray a un testarudo Gajeel

—Oblígame-le contestó groseramente —No le haces más que daño, no dejaré que te le acerques

—Levy ¡Di algo! –suplicó Gray a la pequeña peliazul

—Creo que Gajeel tiene razón, si sólo la vas a buscar mientras está con otro mejor déjala tranquila-dijo seriamente a Gray quien tuvo que reunir todo su valor para poder explicarse

—L-La quiero-dijo en voz baja

—¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó Levy quien apenas y pudo escucharlo pues se había distraído en un puesto de juegos, sin embargo Gajeel había escuchado perfectamente, pero quería que lo dijera como un hombre

—La quiero-repitió esta vez un poco más alto aún cabizbajo, pero suficiente para que Levy escuchara

—¿Entonces por qué tú…?

—Sé que la he tratado de lo peor, pero la verdad es que…la quiero tsk-giró su cabeza evitando mirar a Gajeel y Levy

—Sé que soy un idiota por esperar a que sea ella siempre la que venga a mí y ni siquiera darle una respuesta definitiva…pero yo he perdido muchas cosas a las que he amado y no quiero que suceda la mismo con Juvia-dijo sonrojado Gray a sus acompañantes, Levy se estaba secando las lágrimas que había salido, pues Gray la había conmivido y Gajeel simplemente lo miraba a la expectativa

—Entonces…¿Puedo ir a buscar a Juvia? –preguntó Gray en un tono grosero

—Gi-hi ¿Qué estás esperando idiota?-contestó Gajeel con una sonrisa de… ¿Orgullo? Viendo como el Fullbuster corría en busca de la peliazul

—Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte Gajeel-comentó Levy una vez Gray se había alejado por completo

—Tsk…mejor vamos a comer algo-dijo evitando el tema y cargando a Levy sobre su hombro, sin importar cuánto se quejara, él no la soltaba, finalmente Levy desistió y fue con Gajeel sin poder notar como éste estaba sonrojado por lo que le había dicho

.

.

.

 _¡Dónde está! ¡Dónde está!_

Gray estaba desesperado por encontrar a Juvia, había recorrido casi todo el lugar en busca de ella y aún no la encontraba

—¿Gray? –preguntó una voz familiar para el peliazabache

—¡Loke! Dime ¿Has visto a Juvia?-preguntó alterado preocupando un poco al chico

—No hace mucho la vi alrededor del túnel del amor, quizás esté allí aún aunque los fuegos artificiales ya van a comenzar –y sólo bastó que dijera eso para poder observar a Gray correr a toda velocidad en busca de la peliazul

.

.

.

—El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales está a punto de iniciar, estamos en un buen lugar así que dime Juvia ¿te has divertido? –preguntó amablemente Lyon mientras le daba un algodón de azúcar a la peliazul y ésta lo recibía gustosa

—Juvia ha pasado un buen día gracias a Lyon-sama, Juvia le está agradecida y espera poder asistir al próximo festival-le dijo sonriente al albino

—Juvia prométeme algo-dijo seriamente mientras observaba los colores que adornaban el cielo

—P-por supuesto Lyon-sama-dijo algo nerviosa por lo que fuera a decir el chico

—Prométeme que buscarás tu felicidad, que lucharás por ella, que no importa cuán difícil sea llegar a la meta lo lograrás, promételo por favor –la mirada que Lyon le dirigía era tan pura, tan atenta y comprensiva, Juvia no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar

—¡Es difícil! Juvia todos los días da su mayor esfuerzo, pero a veces pareciera que no avanza nada-dijo en un sollozo, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro sin intención de detenerse

—Juvia quisiera que al menos Gray-sama le diera un motivo o una señal para seguir avanzando a su lado, pero ella simplemente recibe rechazo por su parte-seguía diciendo la peliazul ignorando que a pocos metros se encontraba escondido Gray escuchando todo lo que decía

—Sólo dale otra oportunidad, estoy seguro que muy pronto Gray corresponderá a tus sentimientos Juvia

—Gracias Lyon-sama, Juvia le desea toda la felicidad del mundo, usted se la merece

—Y tú también mereces ser feliz, así que no te desanimes

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la universidad

—G-Gray-sama Juvia ha perdido la apuesta y tal como Juvia lo prometió ella se rendirá con usted, ya no habrá más declaraciones de amor, ni regalos aunque Juvia nunca dejará de amarlo, ella espera que encuentra la felicidad, Gray-sama-las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por el rostro de la joven, aunque le había prometido a Lyon que lo seguiría intentando ella ya había prometido algo más, cerró los ojos pues el simple hecho de que él estuviese frente a ella sin decir una palabra le dolía, pero los abrió inmediatamente al sentir cómo alguien la abrazaba aferrándose a ella

—Perdóname-susurró en su oído

—Lamento haberte hecho sufrir todo este tiempo-decía con la cabeza hundida en el hombro de la peliazul quien apenas y se encontraba procesando lo que estaba sucediendo

—No era mi intención, yo sólo quería mantenerte a salvo…he perdido a muchas personas importantes como para ahora tener que perderte a ti, pero me doy cuenta que si tú no estás a mi lado será mucho más difícil avanzar, me quedaría estancado y sería doloroso el tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, tan sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad para hacerte feliz Juvia-el llanto de la peliazul se había intensificado, jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que escucharía esas palabras saliendo de la boca de su amado

—Juvia quiere estar a su lado Gray-sama, ella nunca lo abandonará, porque Juvia lo ama con todas sus fuerzas y es gracias a usted el que ella ahora tenga una familia, Juvia le agradece el haberlo conocido-sonrió al Fullbuster y eso le rompió el alma, ella estaba llorando, pero aún así sonreía

Se detuvo unos minutos a inspeccionar su rostro para colocarla sobre su pecho y acariciar su cabeza

—Yo soy el que debería estar agradecido-dijo dándole un beso en el cabello y evitando el que ella pudiera verlo

Los demás en la clase veían asombrados la escena que sus ojos había presenciado

—Oi Oi ¿Qué acaba de suceder?-Preguntó Droy a nadie en específico

—Creo que Gray se declaró-contestó asombrado Jet

—Toma Gajeel-Mira le entregó una bebida energética a Gajeel, quien estaba sentado, alejados de los curiosos que seguían viendo y hablando sobre Gray y Juvia

—¿Y esto qué? Yo no he pedido nada-dijo tan rudo como siempre

—Sé que esto ha sido gracias a ti, así que tómalo como una pequeña recompensa-dijo sonriente la albina al pelinegro con piercings

—No sé de qué hablas, pero si es gratis lo tomaré-dijo bebiendo de su obsequio

Antes de retirarse Mirajane le dedicó una sonrisa a Gajeel

—Levy nos contó todo-dijo haciendo que Gajeel se atragantara con el líquido que bebía

Por otra parte, las chicas se encontraban reunidas en una esquina

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, pero me alegra que al final todo haya salido bien-dijo Cana bebiendo su amado alcohol

—Realmente me alegra por ellos, ya era hora de que Gray se pusiera los pantalones y aclarara todo-dijo Evegreen bebiendo una copa de vino que Cana le había brindado

—Es bueno verlos finalmente juntos- dijo Erza

—Ese ha sido uno de los mejores planes que has tenido Cana –felicitó la pelirroja a su compañera

—¿Eh? ¿Plan? ¿De qué están hablando chicas? –preguntó confundida Lucy

—Luego te explicaremos Lucy y Erza tiene razón Cana, fue una gran idea-contestó Levy

—No fue mi idea-confesó la pelimarrón sin titubeo

—¿Y entonces de quien fue? –preguntó Mirajane algo intrigada, al igual que todas en la mesa

—Eso compañeras, es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba-dijo sonriente tomando de su botella hasta el fondo

.

.

.

—Señorita ¿cuánto cuestan esas orejeras?-preguntaba una muchacha de cabellos rosas a una vendedora cerca de la universidad que el día anterior había hecho un festival

—Veinticinco jewels, pero le haré un descuento por tratarse de una joven tan hermosa-dijo la señora tomándolas y guardándolas en una bolsa de papel

—Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día-respondió la compradora luego de haber pagado

—Al contrario niña, la que tendrá un buen día serás tú-le dijo sonriente la señora confundiendo a la chica con su respuesta, tanto que no miró por dónde caminaba y tropezó contra alguien haciendo que su recién compra terminara en el suelo

—Lo siento mucho-dijeron ambos a la vez mientras recogían la compra recién hecha

—No fue tu culpa-rieron por su sincronía

—¿Acaso no eres Lyon Vastia?-preguntó intentando recordar al albino

—Sí, soy yo… ¿Meredy?-preguntó esperando acertar con el nombre de la chica

—Así es-dijo sonriente

—Cuánto tiempo-dijo recordando la primera y última vez que había visto al albino…en una fiesta que habían realizado en la casa de Natsu

—Cierto… ¿Llevas prisa?-preguntó algo sonrojado el albino

—De hecho no, estaré por aquí algunos días, así que estoy explorando la ciudad, aunque me sería de mucha ayuda un guía, no sé a dónde ir –confesó mirando a su alrededor

—Pues te invito a uno de los mejores restaurantes de esta ciudad y luego si gustas te daré un recorrido por los lugares que debes conocer

—Suena genial y dime ¿Has sabido algo de Juvia?-preguntó curiosa por saber de su amiga

—Pues en este momento, debe de estar teniendo uno de los mejores momentos de su vida-dijo sonriente Lyon mientras que le ofrecía su brazo a Meredy para ir juntos al restaurante

 **Fin**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Pues esta es mi historia, espero haya sido de su agrado y me den su opinión sobre ella y como ven esta historia es para el Foro 413 Days! Por si se lo preguntan, mi escenario es: "_ _ **Juvia pierde una apuesta con Gray"**_ _muchísimas gracias por leer_ _-Key_


End file.
